IHate Sam's Boyfriend
iHate Sam's Boyfriend is the fifteenth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Freddie pair Sam up with Freddie's friend, Jonah. The two soon become inseparable, and Sam begins neglecting her friends. When Jonah interrupts iCarly rehearsals and ruins a claymation movie Spencer is making, everyone starts to hate Jonah, except Sam, who ignores the fact that he's being disruptive and disrespectful to her friends. Carly tries to talk sense into him, but he tries to kiss her, although he is in a relationship with Sam. Carly doesn't want to tell Sam about it because Sam is happy with Jonah, but Sam accidently overhears Carly telling Freddie, when getting iced tea for Jonah. On iCarly, Sam hooks Jonah on the "Wedgie-Bounce", and lets him hang there for more than two hours. In the end, Spencer shows Carly, Sam, and Freddie his claymation movie, The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito, but it's only ten seconds long because Jonah messed it up, and made Spencer have to start over. Though, all of them are pretty glad with the fact of Jonah being "wedgie - bounced." Trivia *Sam calls Jonah cupcake, just like she called Carly in the first episode. *This episode marks the first time Sam has an on-screen boyfriend. As she said in iSaved Your Life, there was also Noseby Moseby, who *could* have dated her before Jonah did. She also dated Pete in iMake Sam Girlier, and went to great lengths to seem attractive to him. Later, she dates Freddie. *Freddie tries to get Carly to date him to get back at Sam for giving all her attention to Jonah. *In Spencer's claymation movie, the Space Hamster's voice comes out of the right speaker, and the Alien's voice comes out of the left. Goofs *Ms. Gatlin chicken costume is clearly a parrot. Freddie mentions that if everyone got "A"s in her class, she'd dress up like a chicken for the whole day. Quotes Freddie: How are we gonna do rehearsal if she won't stop texting Jonah? Carly: Maybe like this? down next to Sam Hi, I'm Carly. And I'm Sam. And this is new bit we like to call OBSESSIVELY TEXTING YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! Carly: What's this? Sam: Lunch. Carly: Low-fat cheese in a can? This is what your mom gave you for lunch? Sam: Hey, I'm just happy she got up before noon. Carly: What's this? Sam: Lunch. Carly: Low-fat cheese in a can? This is what your mom gave you for lunch? Sam: Hey, I'm just happy she got up before noon. Freddie: 'Hello, ladies. Or should I say, lady and Sam? ''sprays Freddie with her cheese in a can. Carly confiscates her cheese can '''Sam: Hey! Carly: You can have this back when you learn to use squirtable cheese responsibly. Carly: You should ask him to hang out! Sam: Nah, a guy like that wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me. Carly: Why not? He makes chicken noises and bothers other children. He's perfect for you! Carly: Please? For me? Freddie: Don't do that. Carly: What? Freddie: You think whenever you say "Please? For me?" I'll do whatever you want, well not this time. Carly: Please? For me?' ' Freddie: Okay. Carly: What are you doing? Jonah: Kiss me. Carly: What?! Jonah: Sam doesn't have to know. to kiss Carly, but she thumps him Ow! Did you just thump me? Carly: How dare you try to kiss me when you're dating Sam! You're…you're…you're icky! runs down stairs Carly: I'm freaking out, Freddie! Freaking out! Freddie to the kitchen Freddie: Did you talk to Jonah? Carly: Yeah, and he tried to kiss me! He totally tried to kiss me! Freddie: No way! Carly: Yeah! Freddie: Are you sure Jonah tried to kiss you? Carly: Well, let's see. He said "Kiss me," then puckered his lips. So call me crazy, but I think the boy wanted some Carly-kisses! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 115 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images